


Favorite part

by madswritings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Power Play, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: Reader is a new Auror at MACUSA but she doesn’t slip past an experienced eye of Percival Graves.





	1. Chapter 1

When you entered MACUSA for the first time you were still a little girl gripping on your father’s fingers because his hand was too big for you to hold onto. It was a magical place for you in all senses of the word. While you were introduced to magic since the moment you were born nothing really took your breath away as MACUSA. When your father explained to you what all those people are doing here, that they are protecting you and him and everyone in the country, that they are fighting bad wizards and controlling aspects of wizarding world that might become dangerous when left of their own you knew. You knew that one day you will return here as a part of MACUSA, not just a visitor. You vowed in your little heart that you too, one day, will help the magical world see another morning, will keep evil at bay and be a part of this as you were seeing it then.  
MACUSA, of course, changed when the years went by but not your resolution. As you grew up you learned more and more what you could do there and what you need to do to achieve your dream. During your years in Ilvermorny you excelled in every field you were introduced to and even got awards for exceptional achievements not only in studying but inventing spells and gadgets to help out fellow students. Your future was already set for MACUSA even before you laid your ideas before the Director of Ilvermorny. After finishing school you were immediately asked to work as an Auror but you wanted to see the world, to gather experience so you traveled, met all kinds of wizards, saw all kinds of magic and when you finally returned after few years back to New York you knew you are ready to take your position as an Auror.  
Yet it wasn’t that easy. While your achievements weren’t forgotten a new head of Auror’s was selected in a time when you were absent and he changed some criteria for accepting new Auror’s. And apparently that person now is not only Director of Magical Security but a Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. In your opinion – one title too many for a single man. Yet you didn’t gave up hope and met Seraphina Picquery, current President of MACUSA personally and she, after listening to your story and seeing your credentials – hired you on the spot.  
So now you stand in front of the door of MACUSA, somehow almost afraid to step inside. Every time you been here before was different – you were just a civilian. But now – you’re an Auror. You have your own cabinet too and you’re carrying a suitcase with things you’re going to fill that space with.  
As you sigh the man by the door glances at you. He doesn’t understand why you’re standing still for more than two minutes not knowing if you want to enter or not. Finally, you reach into your coat’s pocket and pull out your freshly made ID showing it to him. He gives it just one glance then nods approving you to enter.  
You reach for the door handle and with a deep breath you enter. You step few more steps inside so not to block the door and stop looking around. Nothing changed since three days ago when you were here to sign documents and pick your ID but somehow it feels different. You belong here now, you’re one of them. Finally – your dream has come true. With a big smile you head to the stairs already knowing the path to your office. You try not to act like a tourist but you barely can help it as you look around with a huge smile on your face. Some of people look strangely at you but you don’t care. You’re here now and you’re official.  
As the elevator lets you out to the corridor you need to be in you feel surprised when you find it empty. But of course Aurors are busy and you too will be sent to the field with a mission as soon as you settle down.  
You pull out the little paper from your pocket with a number written on it telling you which door you should open without knocking first from now on and when you reach it you stop again. You don’t want to take same amount of time as you did in front of the MACUSA but you can’t help it so you just inhale once more and enter.  
The room is not empty. It has cabinets hiding most of the walls behind them. There’s also a desk with a chair for you and two for guests or criminal you’re going to have here. And that’s pretty much it. You step inside without closing the door and despite the room being rather small you feel like you just won the lottery or something.  
You nod to yourself and set your suitcase on your table opening it. It is enhanced to be bigger on the inside than the outside so you had no problem packing this morning. You start pulling out vials and your trophies, putting them in the cabinets with glass doors. You decorate your table with a portrait of your family and set of notepad and a pen.  
When you close the case you straighten your back looking around. This office doesn’t feel yours just yet but you know it will soon. After all – you don’t plan on quitting or dying any time soon. Though you did hear that your odds as an Auror to live long is against you but your thoughts are interrupted with a sound of someone softly clearing their throat behind you.  
When you turn you see a man. He’s tall, he’s dark and he wears an expression of boredom as he watches you stand by the table. With shoulder he’s leaning against the doorframe and both of his hands are in his pockets. He’s wearing a black suit with red trim and a black tie, but you instantly recognize him from collar pins that are shaped like scorpions inlayed with green gems which sparkle when he tilts his head ever so slightly.  
“Percival Graves. What an honor.” You say with a smile and turn to him then walk closer offering your hand.  
He doesn’t respond, just watch you for a moment before giving you his hand. His palm is warm, but rough and his grip is strong.  
“So you’re the new girl I keep hearing about.” Percival finally says and you clench your jaw. This sentence never means anything good because either its bad things and they are bad from the start or its good and he will think you’re some sort of a show off which doesn’t mean anything pleasant for you either.  
“Ah well, I guess I am.” You manage to squeeze out a smile when you stop shaking hands. Graves’ look slides past you and he pushes himself from the doorframe then enters your office slowly walking by the cabinets.  
“Getting comfortable?” He asks like he’s completely bored with you, but why he doesn’t leave then? Does he want to know you better? If he can work with you? To see if you’ll listen to him? From what you already heard about Director Graves you are no way going to disobey this man. He’s not only powerful at least five times you are, but he also was an Auror too therefore he has more experience which wouldn’t come to your favor if you were to displease Mr. Graves.  
“Yes, I love my office.” You turn following Percival with your eyes not sure what he’s trying to achieve but he casually pulls out one of your trophies and turns it in his fingers examining it.  
“I heard only good things about you.” Percival adds after a moment of silence after he puts the trophy back and picks vial with your self made potion.  
“Oh really? That’s good then.” You manage another smile all of a sudden feeling nervous in his presence. Why he’s so casual? You can’t’ stand this but you know you can’t exactly call him out on that.  
“You should feel proud.” Percival mutters before opening the vial and taking a whiff from it. He raises an eyebrow then closes the vial and puts it back in its place. He closes the cabinet and turns to you. You immediately feel frozen in place, like your every muscle decided to become stone just this moment.  
“Then I do feel proud.” You say with a voice that feels foreign to you. Damn it, Graves is being so casual about everything and you’re acting like you’re meeting your executioner or something. You try to shake off this feeling but when he starts walking towards you, you feel like your soul is leaving your body. This is the first time you’re meeting each other after all. First impression matters and if that impression is bad you’re not going to have a pleasant time being an Auror under Percival Graves.  
“That’s good. We have many excellent Aurors in this department. I know because I was one. I think you’ll fit it right away.” He gives you a smile and your knees become weak. So he likes you? Oh thank God he likes you.  
“Thank you, Mr. Graves. It’s a pleasure to be here.” You say more relaxed now. He’s not going to make you suffer and that’s a great start.  
Percival nods to you and he steps almost walking past you then stops and raises his thumb to his lips pressing it against them.  
“Oh just one more thing.” He mutters like he just remembered something though it doesn’t feel that way. To you it seems that Graves doesn’t forget anything at all.  
“Yes?” You try to smile again while you watch him carefully. Percival almost lazily raises his free hand, spreads the fingers and makes a quick turn of his wrist. In just a split second papers start flying in from the corridor and lying neatly on your desk in a pile that’s getting bigger and bigger right before your eyes.  
“You have some documents to fill.” You see almost childish naughtiness in his eyes as he glances at you then he walks out with a smile.  
“S-sure…” You mutter more to yourself than to Graves as you’re watching the paper pile still getting higher, getting closer to the ceiling. “Sure…” You repeat even more silent and let your shoulders drop in defeat.  
You weren’t expecting to get paperwork right away and you wanted excitement but filling out forms is saving the Wizarding World too, right? It must be.  
With an already tired expression you move to the table and take your hat off letting your loose hair fall on your back.  
“Time for work.” You mutter as you pull out your wand and wave it making your hair neatly braid itself.  
________________________________________  
Next two weeks went without an incident on your part. You were finally sent to the field to test your abilities and you did perfectly. You felt good because of that but there was another matter clouding your mind.  
Percival Graves.  
You never spoke to him again since the day you first met, but every time you see him in the corridor or somewhere else he watches you carefully, almost curiously. Of course you are not stupid enough to take this for affection or any kind of interest except for completely work related one, but he got into your head and you can’t get him out. His brown eyes are following you for the most part of the day and when you lie down to sleep you see him again, giving you a smile and that mischievous look once more.  
Do you like him? That’s a million dollar question now isn’t it. You can’t really like a man you only talked to once, right? Yet you can’t help but wonder what it would be like if you knew more about him, personal things, something intimate.  
You shake your head to make these thoughts leave you as you are sitting at your desk with another pile of papers in front of you. You usually don’t take long to sort these out but for some reason you’re sitting here for three hours now, barely moving forward with your work.  
“Crap…” You mutter lowering your head on your arms in defeat yet again, feeling like it’s your first day at work all over again. And it’s not that you’re not happy with what you’re doing but your mind is wandering way too much for you to concentrate.  
When you hear the knock on the door you raise your head quickly, for a moment wondering if you fell asleep just now.  
“Come in!” You shout trying to fix your messy hair because when you’re frustrated you can’t help but make a mess out of your usually neat hairdo.  
When the door opens and Director Graves enters you find yourself unable to breathe. You jump on your feet knocking the chair behind you and your eyes quickly scan your office making you feel horror. Your office, which is usually neat and tidy, today is a mess with papers laying here and there, some folders loose too, some gadgets either broken or in a middle of making and worst of all – your coat lying like some sort of a murder victim. When your wide eyes turn to Percival you find him curiously scanning your office too.  
“Well, I wasn’t excepting you to be such a mess supporter.” He says calmly and he clearly stands out here. With the room being a mess, your hair too – his neat style in clothes and hair makes you feel terribly.  
“I’m sorry I just have been very busy.” You mutter and reach out for your wand that’s lying on the desk but Graves just raises his hands and papers start picking themselves up from the floor and landing on one of the empty chairs. Your gadgets are safely put into cabinets and your coat drops on the coat hanger in the corner.  
As you watch Percival in silence you feel like you should do something to help him but there’s nothing much you can do. While you can use wordless magic you can’t perform it without a wand. Not yet at least.  
As the floor becomes clear Graves enters your office and with another jerk of his hand the chair behind you gets back on its legs.  
“Please, sit.” He gives you a concerned look and another one to your hair. He’s acting like it’s his office and not yours but you’re in no position to argue. Slowly you sit and watch Percival come to your desk. He leans pressing palms against the top of it as he looks you in the eyes.  
You slowly swallow as you expect him to scold you or give you a warning – that’s how serious he looks.  
“Now, I want you to listen to make very carefully.” He starts and you just stare at him without even blinking. “I’m very proud of your work, Y/N.”  
All of a sudden you feel like a balloon that just got popped. You exhale with a relief and manage a smile.  
“You are?” You ask trying to ignore how your name sounded on Percival’s lips. It was way too fantasy indulging that you would not admit even on your deathbed.  
“I am.” Graves smiles to you and straightens his back leaning from the table. “I wanted to personally tell you that. I’m very proud of you, I’m glad we didn’t make a mistake by accepting you.” He looks relaxed but something in his look is giving you shivers. And not the scary ones. You clear your throat before speaking again and you stand up.  
“I’m very happy to hear this, Mr. Graves. I’m glad to be an asset.” You nod and give him your hand but he pauses while looking at you, just like the first time you met, then gives you his hand.  
You shake it for a moment when suddenly Graves pulls you by your hand, making you lean over your desk to him. He leans to your ear to whisper.  
“I hope you can keep impressing me, Y/N.”  
You swallow feeling how your throat becomes dry and you turn only your eyes to look at him. Percival turns his face and you are so close you can smell his cologne.  
“Well?” He asks and you slowly nod.  
“Of course, Mr. Graves. I’ll do my best.” You breathe out rather than say and Graves smiles then let’s go of your hand.  
“Have a great day!” He says almost cheerfully as he leaves your office and when the door behind him closes you collapse into your chair with your heart beating fast.  
What was that!? It was definitely not the way you see him act around other Aurors or other members of MACUSA. You start fanning yourself with your hand as you feel heat coursing through your veins.  
“Well dang…” You exhale and can’t help but smile ignoring the fact that concentrating on work will be even harder from now on.  
________________________________________  
Two more weeks passed and while you are feeling comfortable in your position you don’t feel comfortable around Percival Graves at all. While he became friendlier it feels almost awkward when anyone else is in the same room. Graves picked up a habit of making sure your hair is in order and when he tenderly touches loose strands it feels both awkward and completely intimate. You started to feel like he’s doing this on purpose, that he enjoys making you feel frustrated and more and more into him. It can be clearly seen too. At least by your colleagues. They even, though secretly, started teasing you about how you and Graves feel like a couple. Of course no one takes his actions or your red face seriously but in reality, at least to you, it is very serious. On your part that is.  
And while Percival is indeed working with or without intent to make you lose your head – he’s succeeding anyway. You feel like a teenage girl who just got her first crush except your mind carries not so innocent scenarios every time your mind turns to the ‘Graves’ topic. And it happens pretty often because despite being your boss, he has a position of power so Percival is a topic of pretty many conversations. Conversations you try not to hear because you can never think straight when you think of him.  
When you are walking to your office you are stopped by a fellow Auror.  
“Graves wants to see you.” He says and you frown a little, feeling confused.  
“What for?” You ask not sure what you could’ve done to be asked to his office which usually doesn’t mean anything good for anyone.  
“Dunno.” The man shrugs as he’s chewing on a bagel. “I just was asked to deliver this message to you.” He adds and takes another bite. “I would go right away if I were you. Mr. Graves don’t like to be kept waiting.” With that your coworker turns and walks behind the corner.  
You stand for a moment trying to figure out something, anything why you are asked to be seen but when nothing comes to your mind you remember the advice you were given just a moment ago and move to the elevator.  
When elevator carries you to the part of the building you know Graves’ office is, you step out and make sure your hair and clothes are in order. You don’t wear your coat but now you feel like you should be wearing it. If not for fashion then for some sort of another layer of protection. Of course if Graves wants to harm you no coat will help you, but at least it would be something.  
Feeling nervous and excited at the same time you walk to his door and knock. It opens without a sound and you enter. The door closes behind you and you are met by Percival’s eyes. He’s sitting behind his desk and his office is sure way bigger than yours. It’s not surprising at all. He’s important while you’re just a worker. With one glance you see cabinets filled with all kinds of stuff but you don’t dwell on examining your surroundings for too long as your eyes turn to your boss.  
“You asked to see me?” You try to sound calm but it’s hardly happening. Not only you’re afraid of some mistake you possibly made but also being in such a personal space for Percival is making your knees weak.  
“Sit.” Percival gestures to the chair and with rubber legs you walk to the offered seat and sit.  
“Can I ask what this is about?” You ask a bit calmer now. At least you don’t have to worry about your legs giving in and you falling.  
Percival doesn’t answer as he lowers his eyes to the papers on his desk. From the small pile he pulls out two ordinary looking forms and takes a better look at them.  
“We have a small problem.” He finally says and you can hardly swallow.  
“Is it… my problem?” You ask and Graves very slowly nods not taking his eyes from the sheets. Before you can say anything else he turns them in his hand and hands them to you.  
You take the papers and look down. You scan the forms and they don’t look wrongly filled or anything until you reach the signature. Where your initials and signature should be is something else. Two letters – PG. You feel like blood leaves not only your face but your whole body as well. You didn’t except it to happen though you knew it might. When you’re signing at least 50 forms your mind starts to wander and apparently this time it wandered too far.  
You awkwardly clear your throat and swallow the ball of shame before raising your eyes. You find Graves watching you carefully with a relaxed but somehow curious expression.  
“I… I have no explanation.” You admit. It’s not that you’re going to say the truth. You’ll better wipe your own memory clean than admit it’s his initials you accidentally wrote. Percival remains silent as he leans back in his chair, his eyes still on you.  
“While I do admit this is a small mistake, I would rather not see anything like this again, Y/N.” He finally says and you nod lowering the sheets in your lap. Graves falls silent for a moment, his fingers interlock as he raises both index fingers and presses them to his lips. “But I’m not sure if this is not some kind of a code.” Percival mutters more to himself than to you and you feel like your heart might stop. Are you being accused of treachery?  
“Mr. Graves I assure you-“  
“Shh shh shh…” Graves cuts you off and he stands up then walks around his table while you can’t even move a muscle. “I doubt that such a talented witch, a prodigy of her class, would do such a silly mistake.” He explains and you follow Percival with your eyes before he steps behind you.  
For a moment there’s silence and you feel his presence behind you, so powerful and dangerous. You want to say something, to explain that you were tired and your silly mind was somewhere else but if you’ll talk – you won’t get to finish, you are sure of that.  
Suddenly Graves’ palms slam against your armrests and his fingers wraps around them as he leans to your ear from behind startling you. You heart is beating like crazy while you wait for your sentence to be announced.  
“What can you say for yourself?” You hear Percival whispering against your air and you press your lips into a thin line before you answer him.  
“It was just a silly mistake, Mr. Graves. I swear.” You don’t sound like you’re innocent at all because the truth is not innocent and despite Percival’s intimidating actions and presence you feel like you would let him take you right here right now. No other man had this effect on you and it’s driving you crazy. What is it about those brown eyes and his black slicked back hair that drives you so crazy?  
If you wouldn’t be so turned on and afraid at the same time right now you would even laugh at this whole situation. The Great Percival Graves took your love doodle as some sort of a spy code. It’s his own damn initials after all! But still, you better not to try joke around right now. This situation doesn’t appear to be funny at all.  
“A silly mistake. I would agree with you on that.” Percival interrupts your thoughts and you exhale with a small relief. Maybe he’s just playing dumb to scare you. And it’s working. Not fully though. “You think I wouldn’t recognize my own initials, Y/N?” He says it so suddenly that you jump from the chair, papers slipping from your lap and your fingers on the floor. You turn to him with your eyes wide and you would probably blush if blood hasn’t left your face just minutes before.  
“That’s not what it-“  
“Don’t play games with me, Y/N.” Percival leans back from the chair with a small smirk on his lips. “Do you take me for a fool?”  
“No, but it’s really not-“  
“Oh please, stop.” He almost laughs as he starts walking towards you. Ashamed to be caught and afraid of an embarrassing scolding that should follow you step back not wanting to be close to him. Not because you’re afraid (just a little bit, he could actually wipe your memory and be done with you) but because you might admit everything right here right now and well… Then you wouldn’t able to show your face here at MACUSA.  
“Please, listen to what I have to say Mr. Graves-“ You cut yourself off as you bump against Percival’s desk and he stops in front of you. Way too close not to take this as anything more than just a power play.  
“I like it. I like how you say my name, Y/N. Do you like hearing me say your name too?” He asks still with a smirk on his lips and your literally forget every word you have ever known. Slowly he leans to you and as you lean back from him, Graves wraps his fingers around your upper arms securing you in place. He leans to your face and his little smile is gone. “Tell me something, Y/N.” His eyes slide over your face up and down while you try not to forget how to breathe.  
“Yes?” You whisper afraid to make any sound louder than this. You don’t want to interrupt this moment even when you’re a part of it.  
“How long are we going to deny that this just has to happen?” He asks but he doesn’t need to hear your answer as presses his lips against yours almost roughly. While he obviously knows how to be gentle he doesn’t care about it now. His lust is driving him despite Graves’ own tries to make it disappear. You, on the other hand, don’t try to make your desire go away. On the contrary, once his lips meet yours you grab onto his west and pull him closer, making his body bump against yours. You deepen the kiss not wanting him to change his mind, not wanting him to reconsider what sleeping with you could cause.  
Percival’s lips move an inch up and catch your upper lip sucking on it for a moment, then he attacks you with a hungry kiss again. As you pull him by his west to your body you feel him getting hard against bottom part of your stomach. You feel like you can go crazy any moment now and it urges you to start undoing his west, then his shirt. When your fingers move to unbuckle Percival’s pants he catches your hands and pulls back from your lips. You open your mouth to ask why, maybe he indeed changed his mind, but no, Graves puts a finger against your lips silencing you and while you look him in the eyes you catch his same finger with your teeth. He squints at how erotic you look while tip of your tongue draws a circle on his finger. With that you let him pull back his hand.  
“You’re naughtier than I expected.” He whispers in a husky voice. It’s almost a grunt because Percival finds it hard to use his voice as he watches you melt from desire in front of him. “Sit.” He gestures to the desk behind you and you press your palms flat against the top of it, then lift yourself enough to slide on the table.  
You love how he commands you, love his voice and his eyes, so filled with desire, yet still Percival is in charge, he’s the one you’ll always submit to. He has this power over you and he enjoys it, you can see it from a small smirk playing in a corner of his lips.  
“Lift your skirt.” He demands again in a seemingly calm voice and you do it slowly, wanting to have at least a drop of power he has over you. You watch Graves’ hungrily watch your skirt slide up and up, revealing your thighs, then your panties. While you usually do wear pants you are glad you settled for a skirt today.  
Percival’s finger finds his lips as he rubs it against them like he’s deep in thought but in reality he’s fighting hard not to just take you right now, let go of all the restrains and just let be devoured by lust. Yet he’s enjoying to play a little too.  
“Your panties, now, Y/N.” His voice is not losing its calmness but you can clearly see from the bulge in his pants just how much he wants you.  
With a mischievous smile you raise your skirt a little bit higher, then hook your fingers into the hem of your panties. You pause and notice Percival holding his breath. When you start pulling down on it as sexy as you can despite the fact that you’re sitting, you manage to get them off in a way more seducing manner than you expected. You let them slide down your shin and down your shoe, then drop on the floor.  
“Show me.” Graves whispers and there’s such a strong desire in his voice that you almost faint from your own lust. You swallow needing him but not wanting to disobey the rules of this game and then lean a little back, pressing palms against his desktop, then ever so slowly you spread your knees.  
You watch Percival’s eyes as he eyes you whole, his eyes not stopping on your core, that’s what kind of a man he is, then he lowers his hands to his belt and starts undoing in sharp movements.  
You sit there, waiting, feeling like you can burn through your clothes and peaking at Percival’s unbuttoned shirt, his firm chest and now seeing him undoing his belt, then pants, you feel like you’re slowly melting into the desk.  
When Percival opens his fly he pulls his out his erection and you bite your lip down, trying your best not to say anything. Somehow silence is fitting right now.  
“Tell me you belong to me.” Percival demands as he steps between your legs and points his tip into your core. You grab onto his shoulders and look at him from bellow.  
“I belong to you Mr. Graves.” You say slowly, letting every word leave a taste of their own in his ears.  
There’s another small smirk and Percival grabs your right hip with one hand, then thrusts into you. You were just reaching for his lips with yours so when he fills you up, you cry up right against his lips at the same time shutting your eyes. Your fingers clench his shirt, but he doesn’t wait for you to catch up. Graves starts moving, slow, hard pumps are meant to make sure you understand who’s in charge here. His free hand, the one that’s not holding you by the hip in place, finds its way on your smaller back and pushes you even closer to him, letting him to get even deeper inside of you. You moan with his every trust, grabbing onto him for your life as you lean your head back. You don’t even feel how your nails dig through his expensive shirt and into his skin, but it only drives Graves crazier. He leans and starts kissing your neck. Slowly, so slowly that you almost start seeing stars behind closed eyelids. When you feel the tip of Percival’s tongue on your skin sliding against your jawline you know you won’t able to take much longer.  
You open your eyes and look at him with deep breaths and silent moans marking his every movement in and outside your body. He sees from your eyes just how close you are and he lets himself to get close to his own release.  
“Kiss me.” He whispers against your lips and you slide one hand on the back of his neck making him lean to your lips.  
When you kiss you don’t even know that you’re not breathing. Right until peak of pleasure rises from the depths of your body and shakes you to your very soul. You cry out in his lips as you grab his neck firmly, shaking like a leaf in his hands. He watches you sink in your pleasure and with a low grunt and firmly shut eyes he comes too. He jerks his hips few more times until the wave of pleasure is over, then you both remain still, both panting, both exhausted.  
When you release your grip on his neck you open your eyes and see Percival looking at you. He’s trying not to pant but it’s hardly happening despite his effort and you notice couple of loose strands in his hair. God, you never met a man who looked more handsome after sex than he does.  
Graves leans like wants to kiss you, then leans back and steps away. He leaves you hanging and you almost let out a disappointed groan, but then remember that you need to dress too as you watch Percival buckling his belt, then buttoning up his shirt.  
“I’m sure you won’t tell anyone but just to be sure – don’t tell anyone.” He glances at you and you nod silently, still dizzy from what just happened.  
As you step into your panties and pull them up you notice Graves pressing his palms to his hair and slicking his hair back again.  
“And next time try not to attract anyone’s attention by scribbling my name on your documents.” There it is, that mischievous smirk and hint of satisfaction in his eyes. He’s enjoying that he has such a power over you, that he’s taken over your life too.  
“Sure will, Mr. Graves.” You say in a sultry voice making Percival raise his eyebrows.  
“I didn’t expect you to be… like this.” He says sincerely as he steps closer and pulls you against his chest possessively. You drag your fingertip against his jawline with a smile.  
“Oh, you still have a lot to learn about me, Mr. Graves.” 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t a one time thing but to keep your appearances both you and Percival have to keep your relationship secret. Yet when he’s purposely harsh with you, you have your own way to get back at him. | Requested by Ashley_Winchester_77 on AO3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is what you wanted.

Your life in MACUSA changed. Not entirely, but it changed. You are still working as an Auror and you still have piles of forms to fill quite often but your relationship with your boss and your attitude in work changed. You are no longer over-achiever everyone thought of you as. You still excel in your office job and field work but you are now confident in your abilities and knowledge. You found confidence in yourself that you’ve lost when you first saw Percival – a man of great power in both magic and MACUSA. But now that you and he are ‘involved’ you know that you can achieve anything. If you managed to ‘get’ a man of your dreams what else there is stopping you? And Percival is no ordinary man too. While he sees your confidence and your changed attitude in work he still manages to keep you ‘in place’, to control you like no one else probably ever will. But your fellow Aurors doesn’t know that this is not because of Percival’s authority, but because you just love being bossed around by him. And if Percival is harsher with you to not raise any suspicions you get back at him by teasing him until he almost go crazy.  
Today is the day that you need to get back at him again. Yesterday, during morning routine Percival was saying a pep talk to Aurors and when you couldn’t hold back your smile he made sure that you don’t get a free pass just because you’re sleeping with him. He scolded you in that calm manner of his but that scared everyone except you. And while you both know it was just an act you’re still going to use this chance to rile Percival Graves up.  
Your relationship has to be secret so that means no public meetings except in MACUSA and no extended periods of time spending together without a third person in the room. Considering how much you crave each other it is surprising how you aren’t sneaking around MACUSA just get your hands on each other. Knowing this (from your own experience) you are sure Percival is more than frustrated at this point. Every time you touch or kiss it always turns into raw emotions that end up in sneaky but quick sex so you both avoid even standing close to each other unless you find time and place to give in to your desires. And now you’re going to use his need for you against him.  
This morning you chose your most tight skirt suit. While you know this alone should be enough to make Percival grab you and drag you into the nearest closet or empty office, you also know he can’t let himself do that today because President is making her rounds, checking MACUSA, interviewing her workers. It’s a new policy Madam Picquery decided to put in action because she feels like not everything is told to her. So Percival today is busy and expecting Madam to visit him too even if his office quite often is blessed by her presence.  
As you are working on forms you have to fill today you are bidding your time. Lunch time will be perfect because almost everyone will be busy eating or chatting with their colleagues so Percival should be alone. When clock’s hands start getting closer to the mark of 12 o’clock you start feeling excited and slightly anxious. It’s always a game with Percival, but there are rules and lines you shouldn’t cross so you need to be careful. That’s what makes your relationship extremely exciting. While you know that if you two become really serious one day this will probably change but you don’t care. This part is fun and you’re going to enjoy it. Suddenly, when your clock start ringing announcing lunch time you drop your quill and stand up straightening your skirt. You can’t help but smile and you keep smiling while you walk to the elevator, then to Percival’s office.  
You stop by the door and pull out few strand of hair from your neat hairdo. While Percival loves when your appearance is in order he can’t help but love your messy look too. Especially afterwards you two are intimate. You almost knock but then decide to unbutton the top of your shirt and when you think you look perfectly seductive you knock. The door slides open without a sound, just like the first time when you were here and you enter.  
Percival is behind his desk with his head low, reading what appears to be a field report form one of the Aurors. You know because you notice a big stamp on the top left corner of the paper that you too must use when you write your reports.  
“What is it?” He asks obviously not knowing that it’s you who decided to visit him and when you, without a word, push the door to close behind you, he finally lifts his eyes.  
There’s a small smile once he recognizes you but it disappears when he looks up and down your appearance.  
“What happened?” He asks after softly clearing his throat and leaning back in his leather armchair.  
“Nothing, decided to pay you a visit, we see each other so rarely.” You sound like you’re sad and Percival swallows while he watches you come closer to his desk.  
“We saw each other yesterday Y/N. Isn’t that enough?” A sly smirk appears back on Percival’s lips and you know he’s onto you – he knows why you’re here and he’s ready to play.  
“Should there be a limit to how often I want to see you?” You ask now smirking too as you walk around his desk to where he’s sitting and lean against the desk with your hip.  
“There should be limits to everything.” He turns with his chair to you then stands up. “You know it’s a dangerous game that we play.” Pretending to absentmindedly put loose strands of hair back into your hairdo Percival avoids looking into your eyes. You know why – tension and desire would be too strong.  
“Are you sure about that?” You ask in your most sultry voice lowered to a whisper as you reach out and rub that alluring bulge in his pants. Only few seconds pass before you feel Percival starting to get harder.  
“You know you shouldn’t be here now.” He finally looks you in the eyes and you feel like your body became liquid. You almost groan from intense look in his eyes but you remind yourself that now you’re not here to be his, you’re here to make sure he knows that he is yours too, just the same.  
“Why not, Mister Graves? Are you not my boss?” You ask teasingly while your hand is still rubbing already rock hard erection through his pants. From hearing you say his name and such manner on the top of that, makes Percival clench his jaw. He tries to be in control here but you both know that if you want – you can have all the control there is to have.  
“I am, Y/N.” He finally responds as his hands finally slip from your hair and ghosts your shoulders, then elbows and finally lands on your waist. “But it’s such an inappropriate thing to do, come here during lunch, keep me from having some time alone to rest.” Percival is whispering because he’s not sure his voice wouldn’t shake if he talked louder. His eyes slip down on your unbuttoned blouse and his lips part just ever so slightly.  
Still with a sly smirk playing on your lips you lean to his ear.  
“But you don’t want to rest, now do you Mister Graves.” You whisper and you hear how sharply Percival exhales. His fingers on your waist clench and when you raise your hand from his crotch to his belt he catches it quickly.  
“Y/N, stop, we can’t.” He turns to look at you and you smile to him.  
“Not even a little bit?” You pretend to be sad again and it makes Percival swallow something that’s stuck in the back of his throat.  
“It never ends just being a little bit.” He mutters and you smile again.  
“I can’t say that it’s a bad thing.” You whisper now too not pulling your hand away from his hand. You expect him to give in and when he does, you’re going to touch him because despite this entire act and this game you two play you need him just as much as he needs you.  
“Y/N, please-“ But you don’t let him to finish. Hearing him plead is too much for you and you press your lips against his. You need to tiptoe to do that and that makes Percival pull you against his chest so you don’t fall.  
His response is immediate. The kiss in split second becomes heated and needy. Percival let’s go of your hand and you quickly slide it inside his pants and underwear, grasping his hard, hot erection. There’s not enough space to stroke him so you just start rubbing your thumb pad against the tip of his cock. And just moment afterwards you feel Percival exhaling against your lips. His both hands are on your hips now and they slide behind, grasping handfuls of your rear while your tongues play the game you just played with words.  
Palm of your free hand you put on the back of Percival’s neck, making sure he will not pull back from you unexpectedly.  
“Y/N, fuck, stop this.” Percival breathes against your lips and you almost moan because hearing Graves swear is a complete turn on for you.  
“Just a little bit longer.” You give in and plea and when Percival’s eyes open to look at you, you see desire being tamed, but very poorly.  
Percival can’t say no when you’re like this, when you’re submitting to his power, so he leans to kiss you but you both freeze when you hear a knock on the door.  
As it starts opening you both peal from each other and you step as far from Percival as you can not to be suspiciously close. When Madam Picquery enters she sees Percival, looking somewhat distressed stand by his desk while you are almost by the wall, trying not to let her notice you’re panting and your flushed face.  
“Did I interrupt something?” She asks and Percival finally manages to get a grip on himself. He slicks back his hair and offers President a smile.  
“Not at all. Miss Y/N over there was just asking me for some work related advice. Please, come in.” He offers Picquery a seat in front of his desk and you know it’s your time to go.  
Madam President gives you a curious look but then walks to the offered seat and sits down. Percival does too, but only because he has to hide how hard he is.  
“I’ll excuse myself now.” You mutter then walk to the door but before you step outside you glance back at Percival and he gives you a little smile before you close the door behind you.  
Flushed and out of breath you rush to your office trying to ignore just how hard your heart is beating.  
You almost got caught, for the first time in months and it was…  
…amazing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
